The invention relates to semiconductor structures and, more particularly, to Metal-Insulator-Metal (MIM) capacitor structures and methods of manufacture.
Metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors have been used extensively in the fabrication of integrated analog and mixed signal circuits on semiconductor dies. A MIM capacitor typically includes a MIM capacitor dielectric situated between lower and upper metal plates, which form the electrodes of the MIM capacitor. MIM capacitors are fabricated on semiconductor dies during back-end-of-line (BEOL) processing. For example, a conventional MIM capacitor can be fabricated, for example, by inserting a dielectric layer for a MIM capacitor dielectric and metal layers for lower and upper MIM capacitor electrodes in an unused “vertical” space available between interconnect metal layers on a semiconductor die during BEOL processing.